The Darkness Plays its Tricks
by witchinhiding
Summary: Bellatrix is in Askaban, and the forever silent darkness begins to creep into her mind. Dreams and reality begin to merge and she begins to loose her sanity... if she was even sane in the first place... this is a hard T WARNING: It may be quite disturbing


A/N: Don't know WHAT possessed me to write this! My friends are highly disturbed, but I hope you enjoy this – if that's even possible… I'm confused too. :S

The Darkness Plays Its Tricks

Bellatrix leaned against the hard stone wall, her eyes were only slits as she lay in her dreamy haze , waiting. The dim light provided by the small, bared window shone a spotlight on the ground before her. The rest of the room was dark and empty. She saw no one save a large plump rat, nibbling at a dead moth. Bellatrix's eyes opened hungrily as she spotted the juicy rodent, it was just a foot away from her hand. In a matter of seconds Bellatrix lunged forward grabbing the rat firmly in her hand, watching as it squirmed and wriggled its paws hysterically. As she squeezed its middle, her long, mangled fingernails pierced its belly, inducing a frantic screeching. The rat cried out into the maddening silence, and Bellatrix closed her eyes resting her head on the wall. She let the sound fill her ears and her breath became ragged as she thought of her hand enclosed around a muggle child's neck. She squeezed harder, feeling the familiar trickle of blood running down her fingers. The mouse felt rough, and sandy against her palm, sensing that it was running increasingly out of breath, she squeezed harder still. Slowly watching the glimmer in its eye dull and fade away. The mouse give a final defeated screech, and fell limp in her grasp. Bellatrix sighed in appreciation, and began licking the blood off of her fingers, enjoying its warm salty taste. Once the blood on her fingers had dried, she opened her mouth wide, and sunk her teeth into the tough flesh of the rodent. It had been years since she last had any meat, and it tasted wonderful. It took her a matter of minutes to finish it, and she sucked happily on the bones until, they too lost their flavour.

She looked down at the rats head, and tail sitting in the palm of her hand, deliberating on weather to eat them now or save them for later. deciding on the latter, she fed the tail down her top, but before she did the same with the head, she turned it round with her fingers to study it's face. It's eyes had turned a hard black and glazed over, like all people did when they died. Were rats really so different to humans? She snorted; well they certainly weren't any different to muggles. She threw the rats head down her top, what did it matter? She would soon be out of here. _He_ would save her.

Once she was finished, she looked disappointedly over to the spot where she had seen the rat, and gasped as she remembered the moth. She scrambled at it, only just reaching it from the spot where the chains bound her. She threw it into her mouth hurriedly and smiled to herself, she _had_ been lucky today. She lay back against the wall, and closed her eyes, thinking about her dark lord, and let sleep lift her into the darkness.

She saw herself beside him, watching as he tortured the blood traitor Andromeda. His face was serene and smug, but his eyes were hungry and lusted over the writhing woman. She clawed at her throat trying in vain to tear away the invisible hands that strangled her. He licked his lips as a dark red stream of blood began to trickle down her cotton white neck. Bellatrix watched with jealousy and disappointment as his expression of smugness turned to desire. He proceeded towards the woman and leant by a cut in her neck. Bellatrix shrieked with rage, and her eyes flew open.

She thrashed about, banging her head repeatedly against the wall, as the cuffs of her chains cut deeper into her wrists. As the pain began to overwhelm her, the blurry veil lifted from her eyes and she slowed, finally slumping against the wall.

"It was just a dream. Just a… dream. Just, dreaming. Dreams…" She rasped, her weak voice trailing off until it was barely a whisper.

As her gaze wandered around the cell, they fell upon a dark, cloaked figure in the corner. Bellatrix began shaking as the creature glided closer, and whimpered trying to drag herself as far away from the dementor as possible.

"I'm sorry. Please. Take it!" She whimpered, throwing the rats head and tail into the darkness, but the creature continued to advance towards her. A bare white foot stepped into the spotlight, and bellatrix gasped,

"My Lord!" she breathed out awesomely. She watched as his whole body was soon bathed in the moonlight, his pale, face was smiling and his luscious dark hair fell arrogantly over one eye. Bellatrix leant her head back and made a deep slit in her neck, moving her wild dark curls to one side. The blood trickled freely down her neck, and she closed her eyes. She soon felt fingers caressing her cheek, and nails clawing her skin. Bellatrix quivered under his touch, feeling the electricity rush from his fingertips to her stomach, feeling it flip several times. His touch was so light, and ghostly, barely there, but it left her breathless.

"Thank you, my Lord." She whispered, and slowly opened her eyes. He was gone. She sat up abruptly, and his touch faded away.

"My Lord? MY LORD? COME BACK TO ME! PLEASE MY LORD!" she shrieked, frantically thrashing around, and clawing at her arms, or any other part of open flesh she could find, continually screaming out his name. A pool of dark red began to form where she sat, drenching her clothes and bathing her boy, but she didn't stop, scratching more fiercely, drawing more blood.

"Another time." hissed a voice in her ears. Bellatrix began to slow as she felt herself slipping away and her vision fading.

"Another time." She whispered into the darkness, and fell limp.


End file.
